battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Molemen
Molemen are mutant humans who normally dwell underground. Kaos employed them to excavate artifacts from the pre-Geo Catastrophe era that he used as source material for his Radio K.A.O.S. broadcasts. Appearance Molemen have a varied appearance. Most have their faces and hands covered with bandages, with openings for their noses and mouths, but no visible eyes. These molemen wear the sort of hard hats worn by miners with lamps attached to them. They dress in simple garments consisting of a loose, long-sleeved shirt and pants. Their feet are shown to be wrapped in bandages as well.Battle 51 - Kaos leads his molemen out of the ground. Another type of moleman seen functions like a foreman and has a more cyborg-like appearance, with white eyes, a head covering with multiple holes, and cyborg arms. He was attached to an aerial platform used to access areas above ground, but was later shown to be capable of walking. Plot Kaos was using molemen as his workers when Koyomi and Alita stumbled on to one of his archaeological digs southwest of Farm 16Battle 42 - A map of depicting the extent of Barjack territorial control is shown. in ES 590.Gunnm: Another Stories - Gunnm LO History timeline. He could communicate with them, although their language was shown to be largely grunts that sound like "geh". The molemen could also understand Kaos and greatly respected him. .]] When Koyomi and Alita fell into a sinkhole, they landed in a vast underground river. In order to save Koyomi, Alita had to use her lungs to create oxygen from the water molecules, but overloaded her lungs, forcing her to go into stasis mode to minimize damage to her brain. Koyomi was able to drag her to the underground ruins of a city. Here she noticed the molemen's lights and called for help. When they started to surround her, Koyomi realized that they were molemen, suggesting that some knowledge of them exists in the Scrapyard. Believing them to be hostile, she tried to shoot them with Alita's TUNED pistol, but the system lock prevented her from firing. The molemen overcame their fear and picked her and Alita up, taking them to an elevator shaft. After banging their pickaxes together, they thrust Koyomi forward to Kaos, who came out of the elevator. As he placed a transceiver around her head, he learned about her at the same time through his psychometry. Commanding the molemen to stand back, Kaos introduced himself and revealed to Koyomi that he knew who she was and how she had gotten there. While ascending the elevator with Jasmine, who carried Alita, Kaos revealed his relationship with the molemen to Koyomi. After escaping from the Granite Inn before it self-destructed, Kaos was rejoined by the molemen, who came out of the ground in the twilight and followed him, in spite of the fact that the Granite Inn was located several hundred kilometers northwest of the dig.Battle 44 - The location of the Granite Inn is shown on a map. No further mention was made of them after Kaos returned to the Scrapyard a year later. References Category:Battle Angel Alita characters Category:Radio K.A.O.S. Category:Mutants